Aeons at the shoopuf station
by Swift Gryfalcon
Summary: This fanfic is basically about the aeons, the FFX characters and a few shoopufs, ummmm try not to feel too bad for the shoopufs!


Aeons at the shoopuf station  
  
  
  
Before anything I would just like to say.that none of these characters or scenes are mine, they belong to Squaresoft, sooo ummm, yeah, that's basically it, enjoy my piece!  
  
Our scene begins when Yuna and her guardians are walking peacefully on The Moonflow. Suddenly they are attacked by a large, snarling fiend. Yuna steps forward and begins to summon, Valefor plummets out of the sky and lands next to Yuna. She strokes his head gently and he leaps into battle. With one fierce energy ray he obliterates the enemy and returns to Yuna's side. Then to everyone's surprise he bows deeply and begins to speak.  
  
Valefor: Greetings lady Yuna, and guardians  
  
Yuna jumps back in astonishment, Tidus and Wakka leave their mouths hanging wide open, Rikku gasps and Auron lowers his glasses. Yuna then brings up her courage and steps forward again, never taking her eyes off of him. Valefor looks at her awkwardly.  
  
Valefor: Well there's no need to stare, you've seen me before.  
  
Yuna: I.I'm sorry, but I didn't know the aeons could talk.  
  
Valefor: Well, we don't normally, but I happen to have something to say.  
  
He shuffles his foot claw in the dirt and continues.  
  
Valefor: Ummm where to start.It gets rather boring where I am, so I was wondering if I could stay with you a while, you know.get to know this world a little better, see new things, explore!  
  
Yuna: Well.  
  
Yuna turns to her guardians for advice, they shrug but eventually nod.  
  
Yuna: I don't see why not.  
  
Valefor: Oh splendid! Absolutely marvelous! Then of course you won't mind if the others tag along too?  
  
Yuna: Uhhhhhhh.  
  
By the time they drew near the shoopuf station Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, shiva and Bahamut are all marching in single file behind Yuna.  
  
Lulu: Not long now until we reach the shoopuf station.  
  
Bahamut leans over to her.  
  
Bahamut: Er, just what exactly is a shoopuf?  
  
Lulu shifts her gaze to the dragon.  
  
Lulu: You'll see when we get there  
  
With that she walks briskly ahead. A few moments later Tidus draws up next to Bahamut.  
  
Bahamut: Is she always that grouchy?  
  
Tidus: Heh ha! Always.  
  
Not long after that they walk into the station. All the people look up from their daily business, some carry on nervously with their chores, others hit themselves over the heads and yell, "Wake up wake up!" The rest, run away screaming. Valefor watches this with confusion.  
  
Valefor: They aren't acting that way because of us are they?  
  
There is a long period of silence then suddenly, everyone speaks at once. Oh no of course not! No no no! no way! what gave you that idea? Er, no not at all, no. Valefor smiles.  
  
Valefor: Oh good, I'd hate to be the one to cause a commotion.  
  
Bahamut: What do we do now?  
  
Yuna: Well uh, you could sit down while we wait for a shoopuf to prepare.  
  
She points towards a bench, occupied by two people, not taking up more that a third of the space. Bahamut nods and goes to sit, when he approaches the seat the two people immediately slide over to one end. Bahamut flops down heavily on the other end, catapulting the two people into the sky while doing so. He looks up, rubs the back of his head and smiles.  
  
Bahamut: oops, SORRY!!!!  
  
Wakka looks up and then turns to Yuna  
  
Wakka: You sure it was a good idea to let them come?  
  
Meanwhile, Shiva walks over to one of the shoopufs standing lazily by the platform. The shoopuf makes a happy noise, winds its long nose around her and lifts her off the ground.  
  
Shiva: Ahhhhh! A fiend!  
  
Auron: No don't!  
  
Shiva: DIAMOND DUST!!  
  
Ice shoots forward and encases the shocked shoopuf. Shiva gingerly pries herself loose of the nose jutting out of a block of ice and walks away quietly.  
  
Wakka: Oh man! What'd you do that for?!  
  
Shiva: What! It attacked me!  
  
Wakka: This can't be happening.  
  
He slaps his hand on his forehead.  
  
Valefor: It's all right we can defrost it.  
  
Valefor casts fire, a small amount of the ice melts. Ifrit walks over, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
Ifrit: No no no! That's not how it's done! You do it like this. HELL FIRE!  
  
Ifrit unleashes his ferocious attack, wreathing the iced shoopuf in flame. He then forms a giant burning energy ball and hurls it at the column of fire. A massive explosion shakes the entire station. When the smoke clears all that can be seen is a badly charred platform.  
  
Wakka: Oh great! Now we have to pay the guy for killing his shoopuf!  
  
Ifrit: Its not dead, its there look!  
  
Ifrit points to the horizon, a small twinkle flashes and disappears, followed bye a distant crash. Ifrit winces as the sound reaches his ears  
  
Ifrit: Okay, now It's dead.  
  
Meanwhile Ixion is watching Rikku but Items from a merchant.  
  
Ixion: I don't get it, you give the person those things called gil, and they give you all those items?  
  
Rikku: You got it!  
  
Ixion: Show me some of this, gil.  
  
Rikku takes out a handful of gil and shows it to Ixion. Ixion looks from the pile of gil, to the items and back again.  
  
Ixion: So you give them those worthless looking pieces and they just give you all those good things?  
  
Rikku: Uh, yeah.  
  
Ixion: they just give them to you? You don't have to do anything?  
  
Rikku: That's what I said  
  
Ixion pauses and looks up in thought, then continues.  
  
Ixion: They just give them to you no questions asked?  
  
Rikku: YES!  
  
At that moment Bahamut---who is still sitting on the bench---Yawns and stretches. Suddenly the two people whom he had shot into the sky earlier land in his outstretched arms. He quickly closes his mouth and stares in astonishment, then seeing the looks of terror frozen on their faces he decides it is best to set them down and walk away before they recover, which he does, very quickly. After that He approaches Tidus, who is polishing his sword.  
  
Bahamut: Oooo a sword! I've always wanted to try one of those, er.may I?  
  
Tidus: Sure go ahead, just, try not to hurt anything.  
  
Bahamut: Oh don't be silly, I'm not that clumsy.  
  
He swings the sword  
  
Bahamut: I would never. uh, never be, uh, that.  
  
He looks at the sword, which was now stuck in the trunk of a tree.  
  
Bahamut: Er, uh heh heh.  
  
He tugs at it, then begins to pull hard, putting one foot on the trunk. Suddenly is comes loose, Bahamut lands on the ground with a thud, the sword flying out of his claw. It shot straight past Lulu, skewering her moogle doll and pinning it to the ground. Lulu spun around and glared at the dragon.  
  
Lulu: You, are sooooo lucky I have a spare.  
  
She pulls the sword free of the earth, slides the doll of the end carefully and plunges it into the dirt at Tidus' feet.  
  
Lulu: Maybe he should practice before you give him a real sword.  
  
At that moment a shriek cuts through the air. "EEEEEEK MINE SHOOPUF!!! All of a sudden everyone rushes to the shaken shoopuf driver, who is sitting on the ground watching Ifrit chew the end of a large bone.  
  
Wakka: Boy! Is Ifrit ever bad with shoopufs!  
  
Ifrit suddenly becomes aware of everyone watching him and quickly whips the bone behind his back.  
  
Ifrit: Uh, heh heh. what shoopuf?  
  
Wakka: Great, now how are we supposed to get across the water?  
  
Ifrit grins stupidly.  
  
Ifrit: uhhh, tootles!  
  
With that he leaps back, and disappears.  
  
Valefor: Er right, we should probably get going, umm, farewell!  
  
One by one the aeons begin to leave but before she went, Shiva blew gently in the direction of the water, instantly a bridge of solid ice appeared across the water. She gives a friendly smile.  
  
Shiva: I'll take my leave of you now.  
  
With those few words she vanishes.  
  
Tidus: Right uh, we should probably get going now, cumon guys!  
  
The rest of the group take one last look at the shoopuf driver --- who is still on the ground, very much in shock--- before they hurry after Tidus.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
